


Green Tea x

by orphan_account



Series: archived fics [3]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-22
Updated: 2015-12-22
Packaged: 2018-05-08 07:45:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,001
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5489255
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kageyama shows up at Suga's doorstep on a rainy day</p>
            </blockquote>





	Green Tea x

**Author's Note:**

> This is an archived fic. Previously deleted; reposting it (with minor edits) because I want it some other place than in my fic folder.
> 
> Regardless of it being archived, I do hope you enjoy!
> 
> Kudos, comments, and/or critic are always welcome!

It was raining outside. Wind was blowing through the trees, making them shudder and lose their leaves; and if you listen closely, sifting through the white noise of rain, you can hear constant sips from a cup, the turning of book pages, and the soft breathing of Sugawara Koushi.

 ---

_Knock, Knock_

Suga looked up from his book and glanced at the  digital clock next to him.

9:07 PM

Knock, Knock

Frowning, Suga got up from his comfortable place on the couch and walked to the front door. When he opened it, he was greeted with a drenched Kageyama and the sound of rain continuously pounding on concrete.

Kageyama looked a little bit sheepish but mostly ashamed for showing up at Suga’s doorstep so late at night.

“What happened, Kageyama? Oh, never mind that, come in and I’ll get you a towel.”

Kageyama walked in and settled sitting on a chair in the kitchen. Suga quickly ran upstairs to grab the towel he promised. During those few minutes, waiting for his boyfriend, Kageyama took time to look at his surroundings. It’s not like he hadn’t been at Suga’s house before, but it was mostly during a weekend afternoon. Usually after a long, hard volleyball practice when they were both tired and just wanted to curl up with each other. Suga’s apartment looked drastically different from what it did during the day; the entirety of the apartment seemed to be bathed in a soft yellow light, the cream walls of the kitchen emitting a calming feeling, the teal teapot next to the stove seemed to be the only outstanding colourful thing in the room but nevertheless it looked like it belonged.

“Sorry for the wait, Kageyama! It took me a while to find a clean shirt that would fit you.”

Suga put down two neatly folded articles of clothing, a shirt and pair of boxers, on the kitchen table and proceeded to dry Kageyama’s hair with the towel he had also brought. After he was satisfied with the level of dryness, Suga handed the clothes he had brought from his room to Kageyama. Kageyama ventured his way to the bathroom to get changed. Ripping off the wet clothing that stubbornly clung to him, letting them pile onto the floor, Kageyama put on the boxers and shirt Suga gave him. Kageyama now felt slightly more relaxed and not as gross. He didn’t know why he had come to Suga’s place, especially so late in the night. He had felt heavy for the entire day and had thought seeing Suga’s warm smile would somehow make everything better.  

“Kageyama? Are you alright? You’ve been in there for a while.” Suga’s voice came through the door, slightly muffled.

“Ah, everything is fine, Suga-san.” Kageyama replied, jerking from his thoughts.

Quickly kicking his wet clothes to the side, thinking that he would pick them up later, Kageyama headed for the bathroom door to leave. Catching his reflection in the mirror, Kageyama startled a little at his disheveled hair and red nose, and saw why Suga had such a worried face when he saw Kageyama at his doorstep. Walking out, Kageyama saw Suga standing, back against the wall, and waiting patiently waiting for Kageyama. The sight of Suga casually waiting for him, with a small smile his face was enough to get rid of the feelings of heaviness in Kageyama’s chest. Kageyama walked towards his boyfriend, wrapped his arms around Suga’s smaller waist to pull to pull him closer, and buried his nose in Suga’s silver hair. Huh, Kageyama thought, smells like cinnamon.

Kageyama felt the small vibrations of Suga’s laughter before Suga had a chance to speak.

“You’re a little cold, Tobio.”

“Mmm.”

After a few minutes of standing in the middle if the hallway, Suga and Kageyama migrated the couch. Suga laid his head on Kageyama’s lap after wrapping Kageyama in a thick blanket. Lax and comfortable, Suga turned on his television and flipped to a channel that was playing “Love Letter.”

“Is everything okay, Tobio? Why did you show up here so late?”

Kageyama let out a small sigh, “I’m sorry, Suga-san. I….I just needed to see you.”

“Hmmm...and you know you can call me Koushi, Tobio. I’ve told a million times that I don’t mind.”

Suga looked up at his boyfriend, only to smile when he saw how red Kageyama’s face was.

“I-it’s okay, Suga-san! Y-you’re my senior I don’t want to disrespect you.”

“Tobio...Tobio, look at me.” Suga had removed his head from Kageyama’s lap and moved to straddle it instead, grabbing Kageyama’s blushing face in his hands, “Repeat after me, Kou-shi. Koushi.”

“K-Kou-shi-i,” Kageyama stuttered over Suga’s first name, cheeks heating up even more. He had never really been intimate or close enough with someone to get permission to call them by their first name and honestly, it felt weird to do it.

“Ha...good. I like the way you say my name.”

Suga’s smile grew bigger and nuzzled against Kageyama’s neck, kissing the soft under-skin. Kageyama started to visibly relax under Suga’s chaste kisses, face becoming less red.

“Koushi, Koushi, Koushi.”

“See? Isn’t it nicer to call me by my first name rather than constantly saying ‘Suga-san’?”

As if to answer Suga’s question, Kageyama took Suga’s face in his hands and copying Suga’s previous action, placed small kisses on as much as Suga’s face as he could. Kageyama kissed Suga’s forehead, moving down to kiss his closed eyes, to kiss his eyelashes, his nose, and finally Suga’s lips. Punctuating each kiss with a soft wonder filled “Koushi.”

Kageyama then traced his tongue over Suga’s lips, a request for Suga to open his mouth, and Suga happily complied. Slipping his tongue into Suga’s open mouth, Kageyama intensified the kiss, causing both his and Suga’s breath more ragged than before.

“Koushi.” Kageyama breathed against Suga’s lips once he was satisfied exploring Suga’s mouth.

“Yes, Tobio, that’s my name.”

“I love you, Koushi. I love you.”

“I love you too, Tobio.”

 


End file.
